Love Across Time
by Raven BlackRose21
Summary: Amelia Potter escapes to Japan after the end of the war to visit her aunt and cousin's that she had never known before. There she learns of Kagome's secret and decides to travel back to the past with her cousin. What await's Amelia on the other side? Will she finally heal from all the pain and betrayal from her past? Will she find love? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N yeah yeah another story, cant help it. so many ideas! **

**disclaimer: dont own either one!**

* * *

It had been eight months, eight months since the end of the war with Voldemort. In those eight months Amelia Potter had finally gotten fed up with the way the wizarding world was. Sighing she placed her head in her hands as she sat at the kitchen table in her aunt's house. She had arrived three weeks ago asking for a place to stay just to get away from everything. She hadn't thought that her aunt would agree but there must have been something that had shown in her face or her eyes or both that had touched her aunt's heart in some way because she just nodded and stepped aside.

In all her time having to live with her aunt, she had never felt at peace or felt that this house was her home but she knew that she did now. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander back to what happened two weeks after the final battle. She had gone with Neville and Hermione to Gringotts to talk to the Director to make reparation's for the damage that had been caused by her Ron and Hermione.

It had come as a shock to her to find out that she had been lied to by people that she never would have thought would have done so. As a tear leaked from her closed eyes, she recalled the meeting that had taken place upon entering the Director's office.

_"Miss Potter, Mister Longbottom and I am assuming you are Miss Granger?" Ragnok questioned as he stared at the three of them after motioning for them to sit down. _

_"Yes sir." Hermione replied not fazed at all by his tone. _

_"Well then, what is it that we here at Gringotts can help you with today?" He looked at Amelia steadily, a curious glint in his eyes. Normally that would have unnerved Amelia but she was past letting anyone intimidate her. _

_"We have come today to discuss what we can do to pay reparation's to Gringott's bank for our actions within these walls during the hunt for Tom Riddle's Horcruxes. I know I don't have much left in my trust vault but I would gladly give the bank what's left and do whatever else is needed to help pay for the damages." Amelia replied evenly. She could tell that she had caught the goblin off-guard. She knew very well how Witches and Wizard's treated the Noble Race and she was not one to do so, she had never felt as if she was above anyone and she was not about to start now. _

_"I see. I am sure we can come up with something to deal with the damages though I must inquire why you did not simply go to your account manager and fill him in on what had been stored in the Lestrange Vault. For something as wrong as that abomination, we would have easily disposed of that for you for a fee." He eyed her sharply as her eyes narrowed. _

_"Account Manager? Why would I need one of those Master Ragnok? I have only my trust vault after all." Amelia replied evenly as a sinking feeling developed in her stomach. _

_At her question his eyebrows as well as Neville's rose. "You don't know?" He questioned after a moment. _

_"I don't know what exactly?" Amelia questioned. _

_Ragnok sat up and leaned on his desk before replying. "Miss Potter you are one of the wealthiest clients that we have here at Gringott's, as a matter of fact you are wealthier than even the Malfoy's. Your family has been with Gringott's since almost the very beginning , you are in fact what the muggle world would call a Billionaire." _

_At that Amelia sat stunned running his words through her head. She was rich? If that was the case then why had she suffered so much as a child? Why had she been forced to live in a boot closet under the stairs at her aunt's? And why had she been forced to wear second hand clothes her entire life? _

_As she sat there with question after question running through her mind, Ragnok grabbed her attention with the next question he posed. __"Did you not receive any missive's from Gringott's pertaining to your account once you turned eleven?" _

_She snapped her eyes up to meet his. "No I didn't, not even when Sirius died, I knew he had made a will but I never received summons to the reading, I figured he hadn't left me anything or didn't have anything to leave me since he was kicked out of his family when he was sixteen, you are telling me that my account manager has been sending me mail since i re-entered the Wizarding World and I haven't received any of it?" _

_"It would seem not. I had wonder why we never got any replies from you. We here at Gringrott's had thought that you were slighting us with not replying as for your Godfather, he was never formally disowned no matter how much his mother wanted it, she did not have the power. I am unsure of what his will exactly says due to it never being read, we were informed by your magical guardian that you would be unable to attend so we put it off until such a time that you could." He replied evenly. _

_"Magical Guardian? Who is that exactly because I can tell you that this person has never approached with me with any knowledge that Sirius had left a will, nor did I have any knowledge that my family was rich." Amelia said as anger flashed in her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists to keep from letting her anger out on someone who was not at fault for this. _

_Without a word being spoken Ragnok pressed a rune on the top of his desk and addressed the goblin guard that had escorted them there. He told him to let the Potter and Black account Manager's know they were to bring the records of their clients to the Director's office including the wills of both Sirius Black and Lord and Lady Potter. The minute the door closed Amelia rounded on the older goblin, pain shining in her eyes. _

_"Will? My parent's left a will?" She was overcome with grief at that knowledge, they had a will, they hadn't forgotten about her or their friends. _

She sighed again as she came out of the memory. She had spent the rest of the day there going through the records of her account's. She heard both her parent's will and Sirius' will and had broken down more times than she had cared to admit. At the end of it all she had not only enough money to live off of the rest of her life but also several homes to choose to live in including her family's manor. She had visited it a week after that meeting with Hermione and Neville and had been shocked to silence at not just the size of the place but of her parent's portrait.

She had spent two days filling her parent's in on everything that had happened since the night they died. She had also hung up Siriu's portrait that she had found in his personal vault. She had used the funds from what Sirius had left her to pay the bank for not only her part but also Hermione's. Ron she left to deal with on his own. She would have gladly helped him out as well but that day had not only revealed that Albus Dumbledore had been keeping her history from her but had also been paying Ron to be her friend. He had also paid Molly Weasley as well to basically take her in.

When she had confronted them with Hermione by her side, she had found out that Dumbledore had promised her to Ron as his wife on top of paying them, they were the only two out of the Family that had known what Dumbledore's end goal was and had went along with it. Though Dumbledore was not evil in the way that Tom Riddle had been, he was greedy and had wanted the Potter fortune for himself.

Amelia had left the Burrow after packing her belongings and telling both Ron and Molly that if she ever caught them anywhere near her again she would kill them. She also informed Arthur and the rest that she did not hold his son and wife's actions against any of them and she hoped that they would at least maintain contact with her. Arthur had of course agreed.

She left and never looked back. Her and Hermione had instead went to Grimwauld place and stayed there as they studied for the Newts and after they had taken them, Hermione had left to go to Australia to search for her parent's. She had offered to go along with but Hermione had told her that it was alright and instead instructed her to get herself away from the Wizarding World for awhile, to not stay cooped up in her Godfather's house. She listened after spending two weeks there alone.

It had been with a heavy heart and a weary body and spirit that she had shown up on her aunt's doorstep asking to stay for awhile. The conversation that followed the next day had done a lot to mend things between her, her aunt and her cousin. A slight smile crossed her lips as she looked into the cup of tea that she had prepared as she remembered that day.

_"Morning Amelia." Dudley said as she walked into the kitchen and plopped herself down at the table and yawned. _

_"Morning." She eyed him strangely as he sat there looking at her calmly, so calmly that she really could not resist questioning if it was really him. "Who are you and what did you do with Dudley? The Dudley that I know wouldn't say good morning to me." _

_She was duly shocked when he snorted at her as he fought a smile back before replying. "Yes well, fortunately for me I grew up Amelia. I want to apologize for how I treated you back then. I would say I didn't know any better but the truth is that I did, at the time though I didn't care. It wasn't until we got attacked by those soul sucker's that I started to realize that it was truly wrong and that I needed to get my act together before I ended up in prison or dead." _

_Amelia couldn't help it, she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming only to wince when it hurt. She looked at her cousin with respect in her eyes knowing that it couldn't have been easy but thankful that he had finally seemed to learn something in how to treat other's. "Thank you Big D, I accept your apology, maybe...maybe we can start over?" She questioned him tentatively only to smile when he nodded and had agreed. _

_Hearing her son and niece mend things, she took a deep breath before sitting at the table and turning her gaze to her niece as well. "Amelia..." She trailed off for a moment before seeming to gather her courage to say what she needed to say. Amelia waited with bated breath and a raised eyebrow at her aunt. _

_"I also want to apologize. The way that I allowed you to be treated while here was unacceptable. It was cruel and wrong and I feel horrible that I was so blinded by jealousy and anger and grief that I allowed Vernon to abuse you the way that he did and allowed Dudley to follow in his footsteps for so many years. The truth of the matter is, I was too weak to stand against him. I didn't know how and you suffered for it." Petunia Dursley looked down at her clasped hands in shame before continuing. _

_"I was jealous of Lily. She was so much more than I ever was and when she was able to go to Hogwarts, I let the jealousy I felt morph into anger and hatred. I didn't hate my sister but I did hate the world that she was able to be apart of. When she married your father, I felt as if any hope of reconciliation disappear. I knew of the war going on and even though I never replied, Lily kept me updated through letter's of what was going on. By the time that you were left on our doorstep, I had forgiven Lily for leaving for a world that I wasn't welcome into. When I found you on the doorstep and read the letter, the rest of the hope I had was crushed and I sat for a long time that day just holding you and crying over the loss of my sister. I had every intention of treating you as I know Lily would have treated Dudley but Vernon put a stop to it before I could." _

_She took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts before looking back up at Amelia. "I am sorry for the way things went for you while you grew up here. I am sorry for the way that I myself treated you. I did so out of fear. Fear of Vernon turning his anger on me and fear of losing you the way I had lost Lily. When we went into hiding last year, I made a promise to myself that if you somehow survived, I would tell you everything and apologize. I would do my best to make up for everything that you have suffered over the years though I know nothing can truly fix it, I promised myself I would try. Can you forgive me Amelia?" She looked at her niece desperately as she asked for forgiveness. _

_To say that Amelia was shocked was an understatement. For so long she had wished that her aunt at least loved her and to know that she did but was to afraid to protect her and raise her like she wanted...well she could understand that. Her uncle was not a nice man and he was overly obese, he was stronger than her aunt was and she could understand her fear. _

Taking a sip of her tea before placing it back down, she thought over the rest of what happened that day. She had found out that Vernon had a heart attack a month after they had returned home and had died. Though she knew her aunt and cousin had loved him and would miss him, she knew they were both slightly relieved that he was no longer around. They had spent hours talking, Amelia filling them on everything that had happened over her years at Hogwarts and what she had found out after it was all over.

To say they were shocked and pissed was an understatement. Her aunt had told her that she had no knowledge of her fortune and if she had, she would have gone to Dumbledore herself and demanded to be provided the funds to make sure she had the things that she had needed. Amelia understood then that her uncle had truly not cared about her. Oh they had the money to afford another child, but he just hadn't cared. Her aunt informed her that if she had known, she would have found someway to make her life a little easier.

She had also found out that they were going to have to move soon. Vernon's life insurance had been just enough to pay for his funeral and leave them enough to live off for a year, after that they wouldn't be able to afford to stay there any longer.

Amelia had then done something that had shocked her aunt. Three days after that conversation, she had returned and handed her aunt an envelope. Inside was the deed to the house and a check that would allow her aunt to live the rest of her life in comfort. Her aunt had tried to object but Amelia would have none of it, she explained to her aunt that she no longer held her childhood against her or Dudley and seeing how they were the only family she had left and she had all this money that simply put she was going to use that money to help take care of her family.

Her aunt had broken down then and had given her niece the first hug that the young woman could ever remember. They had spent a good hour like that, Amelia finally crying over the pain from her childhood and soaking up the love and comfort of her aunt's hug. Even now, three weeks later things were still great between them. Dudley had spent a lot of time with her doing things that they hadn't when they had been children.

Days spent at the mall, playing video games, going out to eat with her aunt or to the movies. They had even made a trip to the beach together as well as Diagon Alley so she could show her aunt and cousin the wonder's that the alley held. Dudley had even struck up a tentative friendship with the twins when they had visited their shop. That of course was after Amelia had made them apologize to Dudley for the tongue toffee they had tricked him into eating which had gotten a laugh out of all of them.

At night when her nightmare's would wake her up, her aunt would be there with a cold glass of water, a hug and a listening ear as Amelia told her of the nightmare.

Overall the last three weeks had been more than she could have asked for. She was finally accepted by her last two remaining relatives and though she wished there were more out there somewhere she knew that there was no hope in wishing for something that would never happen. She knew that no Potter's except her remained and as far as she knew only her Aunt and cousin were left of her mother's side of the family.

She would soon learn how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia Durlsey sighed softly as she watched her niece through the kitchen window. It had been a month since Amelia had shown up on her doorstep asking for a place to stay. At first she was confused as to why her niece had wanted to until she had looked into her niece's emerald green eyes and saw the pain and hopelessness shining in them. It was at that moment that she knew that the war against the man that had taken her sister and her husband's lives had taken more out of her niece than anything that she had ever been through before. So she had done the only thing she could do, she stepped aside and invited her niece to stay as long as she wanted.

Ever since the day after she had arrived and she had sat down with Dudley and Amelia and they had apologized and offered to start fresh, she had seen sides of her niece that she had never noticed before. Her niece had a quiet strength about her that drew people in, her compassionate heart for those less fortunate blinded her, she was more forgiving than anyone she had ever met and her loyalty to family and her friends...well that something else entirely.

Though with all that Amelia was, she could see the pain of the betrayal's of one her friends and the man she had considered her mentor, she could see the weariness from being forced to fight in a war that she had wanted no part of. She could see how tired emotionally and mentally and yes even physically her niece had become from always having things thrust upon her shoulders and from the losses she had personally suffered during the war. The only thing that even brought a smile to her niece's face was her godson when she would be visiting him or Andi would bring him over for her to see and spend time with him and today was one of those days.

Turning around she carried the tray consisting of her teapot and four teacups into the living room where Andromeada or Andi as she liked to be called waited conversing quietly with Dudley and Hermione her niece's best friend. Sitting it down on the coffee table she made quick work of getting a cup ready for everyone before sitting on the couch and turning to Hermione.

"How is she doing Petunia? She hasn't said much to me but I am worried about her." Hermione questioned softly.

Exchanging a look with Dudley she sighed softly before take a sip of her tea. "To be honest, not well. Her nightmare's keep her up almost every night, I too am worried but I just don't how to help her and with everyone at your ministry wanting her to become an Auror and always asking her advice among other things..." She trailed off not needing to continue knowing the other three people there knew exactly what she was hinting at.

"Your right of course, for so long she has acted as the escape goat for the Wizarding World. If something went wrong it was Amelia's fault, if something went well she was praised and they keep asking more and more of her." Hermione sighed as she set her teacup on the table.

Andi and Dudley both nodded before Andi spoke up adding her own thoughts. "We all wish there was something that could be done. She refuses to fight anymore dark witches and wizards which is why she has yet to take up the minister's offer of becoming an Auror which is causing a slight uproar within the magical community. To be honest if she doesn't find a way to get out of Britain soon I fear they will force her into it."

"If only there was someplace far away from here that she could go to get away for awhile and to heal. That honestly is all she needs. Even after all these months she is still hurting from everything that she had to deal with during our Hogwart's years and then when Voldemort came back, she has never had the chance to deal with all the grief and guilt that she feels.." Hermione pursed her lips as she trailed off.

"Does she not know anybody? What of Fleur Hermione? Wouldn't her family take Amelia in?" Andi questioned.

"I'm sure they would but she needs to get away from the Wizarding World completely, with no way for them to contact her." Came the soft reply as Hermione rubbed her fingers against her temple's.

Dudley who had been quiet up until that point looked at his mother with curiosity burning his blue eyes. "What about Japan mum?"

Petunia who had been staring into her teacup looked up sharply at her son. "You can't be suggesting what I think you are Dudley!"

"Well why not? Have you not spoken to her since then?" He asked his mother his head tipping to the side.

"Yes of course but I don't think she would really take Amelia in. She hasn't seen Amelia since she was born, I don't even know if she is still alive." Petunia replied.

"She is."

A blonde eyebrow rose slightly at the tone of confidence that her son said that in. "You've been in contact with her haven't you?"

Sighing Dudley leaned back in the chair as he stared at his mother before moving his gaze to Hermione then Andi. "The person we are talking about is my other aunt, she left to explore the world after she graduated and she met her husband while visiting a shrine in Japan. They fell in love and married shortly before I was born."

"Wait wait wait, you have another aunt out there and Amelia doesn't know?" Hermione questioned.

Closing her eyes Petunia too set her teacup down before opening her eyes and looking at the petite brunette that her son fancied. "We do. The only reason I have yet to tell Amelia is because before I was unable to due to Vernon. He disliked the fact that my other sister married someone from Japan and forbade me from interacting with her. She came to visit shortly after both Dudley and Amelia were born, I met both her and Lily at a cafe in London and told her that I would not be able to keep in touch with her and when she questioned why...well let's just say that she was not happy about it. We ended up arguing and I left and didn't speak to her until she contacted me when Amelia was ten and her oldest was eight to let me know that her husband had passed away."

"I see...so why haven't you told Amelia now that Vernon is no longer here?" Hermione questioned.

Dudley spoke up then. "Because up until a month ago Amelia wasn't speaking with us. I have been meaning to tell her but wanted to run it by mum first." At this he turned his gaze back on his mother. "She knows that the war is over and that Amelia is alive, she's been asking to meet her mum."

Petunia closed her eyes as she took a breath then let it out before opening them again. "Go call her in here Dudley. I think your right, she needs to know and maybe if she is agreeable, we can arrange to get her to Japan without using magical means to do so."

Dudley said nothing as he stood and left the room to get his cousin and her godson.

Andi looked at Petunia for a moment before speaking. "You shouldn't keep holding onto the past Petunia it does you no good you know that right?"

Petunia nodded as she looked at her hands. "I know but it's hard. I see how Amelia is and I can't help but wonder if I had just done what I wanted to from the start and didn't let my grief and anger and hatred consume me that she wouldn't have had an easier time of it. The same for my sister, she shed her birth name and changed it to Hitomi when she married because she wanted to leave her life here in England behind and I resented that. I didn't want to lose touch with her not with me on the outs with Lily but I let my resentment and fear control my actions. I have never met my niece and nephew from her marriage though I have seen what they look like."

"I understand but it's time to let the past go. You have a chance to reconcile with your sister and to introduce Amelia to the rest of her family, you both deserve this chance you know." Hermione said placing her hand on Petunia's.

"What if Amelia doesn't forgive me for keeping this from her? There was so many time's that she questioned me about our family and I ignored her, what if she resents me for keeping it from her?" Petunia questioned obviously worried about what her niece would think.

"That won't happen Auntie." At Amelia's soft voice they all turned to see her standing in the doorway with Teddy propped up on a hip.

"Amelia?"

Smiling softly Amelia entered the room and took teddy over to the blanket that was spread out in the corner with his toys and sat him down on it before joining her aunt and her best friend on the couch. "I won't resent you for keeping something like this from me. I understand and Andi is right aunt, it's time to let the past lie there."

Petunia stared at her niece for a moment before she tentatively smiled. "Thank you Mia. I am sorry I kept that knowledge from you for so long."

Amelia shrugged as she rested her chin in her hand. "It's okay. Just the fact that I have another aunt and two more cousin's out there is more than I could have hoped for. So you all want to tell me what you were all talking about that ended up exposing this fact or what?" She questioned as she looked at the four of them.

The four of them shared a look between them before Petunia turned fully to focus on her niece. "We were talking about the stuff you have had to deal with since the end of the war as well as what happened since returning to that world Amelia. The truth of the matter is, you haven't fully coped with everything that happened and with the Wizarding World pressuring you to help round up all those that followed that madman we don't think you ever will."

Amelia tilted her head for a moment before nodding her head agreeing with them. The truth was they were right, she wasn't coping very well and the pressure was getting to her, she just wanted to get away from it all. Looking around at the concerned faces of those she cared about caused a warmth to settle in her chest, she knew she wasn't alone and while she was thankful for that she knew that it wasn't enough to counteract all she had been put through.

"Mia we were talking about possibly getting you to Japan to get away from everything for awhile. We know it won't be easy but maybe a change of scenery will help you come to terms with everything and help you move past it all." Hermione spoke up her brown eyes showing concern for her friend.

Amelia looked at Teddy as she thought about it. It would be nice to get out of Britain for once, to see someplace that she had never been before and this would give her a chance to meet her other aunt and her two cousins. She had to admit she was curious about why her aunt had left everything behind but that was something she could find out once she got to know the rest of her family. The downside would mean not seeing Teddy while she was gone and the one thing she never wanted to do was not be there for her godson like Sirius wasn't for her.

"What about Teddy? Me leaving means I won't be around for him, I don't want to do that to him." Amelia said as she looked at Andi.

Andi smiled softly. She understood what she was saying but she also knew that once Amelia was where she could fully let go of everything she would be back and devoted to her grandson. "You aren't abandoning him Amelia, you are taking time for yourself to heal and when you get back I know that you'll be in a better place to care for him and I know that is something that you want."

Again all Amelia could do was nod in agreement because it was true. She did want to be in a better place than she was now to be able to care for Teddy like he deserved so with that thought in mind she agreed to travel to Japan but only if her other aunt wanted her to visit. With that agreement made, Petunia quickly set about writing her sister offering her apologies for her actions all those years ago and asking if it was too late to reconcile and if she wouldn't mind letting Amelia staying there due to needing to get away from all the pressure she was under from her world and all the things she had to deal with over the last eight years.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent talking about different things and Amelia playing with Teddy and showering the boy with as much love as she could.

* * *

Hitomi raised an eyebrow as she shuffled through the mail after returning home from the store and her eyes landed on the address of her sister's. Curious she set the rest of the mail aside as she sat down at the table and proceeded to open the letter to see what her sister wanted.

**_Hitomi, _**

**_It's been awhile and I am sure you are curious as to why I have chosen to write you after so many years of not talking and well...I want to apologize for my words and actions all those years ago. The truth is I was so frustrated and envious of you having the courage to leave home to pursue your dreams and with Lily being what she was and having that wonderful world to escape to and learn something that I couldn't...well I let my jealousy and resentment get in the way of my relationship with you both and I regret that so very much. _**

**_When Lily died I lost apart of myself and having Amelia around helped little for I was so angry at the world that had taken our baby sister away at eleven had taken her life as well. Amelia suffered for my weak will because of it and though she has now forgiven me and our relationship is a lot better, she is still suffering Hitomi. _**

**_As Dudley told you, the war is over and she defeated the man that had taken her parents and godfather from her but she suffers in silence from the grief and the pain. She was betrayed by people she was close to on top of all that she went through and she is not healing like she needs to be. I worry greatly about her, she wakes almost nightly from nightmare's from what she had to go through, the horrors that she saw and she has become just a shell really of what she once was. _**

**_Her friend Hermione, her godson's grandmother, Dudley and myself hope that you will be agreeable to allow her to visit for awhile. She needs someplace to go that she has never been to, she needs to get away from all the reminder's of what she went through as well as the people in her world that want her to do nothing more than continue to fight. They want her to join their version of law enforcement but she refuses and she is being pressured by not only their government but also the community themselves. The pressure is getting to her Hitomi, she needs a safe place that she can heal and when I told her of you and your family she expressed a wish to get to know her Aunt and her cousin's that she never knew. _**

**_Family is everything to her Hitomi. Please let me know as soon as you can so we can get her out of Britain as soon as possible. The quicker the better for her. _**

**_I love you Hitomi and I am sorry I could never be the big sister you and Lily both needed. I was petty and resentful and I can only hope that it's not to late to be that now. Please let us know as soon as possible. _**

**_Sincerely your hopeful sister,_**

**_Petunia. _**

Hitmoi set the letter down with a sigh. This was not something she had ever thought would happen. When her older sister had said those things to her all those years ago she had been really hurt. She remembered crying after she returned home and her husband telling her that Petunia would come around. She hadn't believed it but obviously he was correct even if it took longer than he may have thought it would have originally.

Picking up the letter again she read through it again paying special attention to what Petunia had said about Amelia. The poor girl had such a horrible hand dealt to her, all the stuff she went through from such a young age...she really was not surprised that the girl needed to get away and this _would _be the perfect opportunity to get to know her niece.

With a smile she got up and went looking for a pen and paper to reply to her sister. Hope that they could rekindle their relationship blossoming for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

A week, that's how long it had been since she had arrived in Japan and met up with her aunt and younger cousin Souta at the airport. She remembered how nervous she had felt upon meeting them that first time but now? Well now she felt at home at the shrine where her family lived which was surprising because really she had never been a religious sort.

Chuckling softly to herself she closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the sacred tree that was on the shrine grounds. According to her aunt it had been there for thousand's of years dating all the way back to the Feudal Era. She was impressed and awed that such a tree could survive through the centuries as this one had. The Goshinboku or the God Tree had quickly become her favorite place within the last week.

Just sitting under it caused a calm to overcome her that she had never felt before in all her years of living, especially because while in school she never really had a chance to let any sort of calm settle upon her or peace for that matter. Oh sure she had those moments when she would feel calm and happy but it was never anything that compared to what she felt right now.

The only thing that confused her since she had arrived was the magic she could feel coming from someplace on the Shrine's grounds though it wasn't anything with malicious intent so for the last seven days she had put it out of her mind thinking it was just the sacred feeling of being surrounded by the Shrine's natural peacefulness. Now however she was beginning to suspect it was something else so with slight trepidation she stood and made her way to the house knowing her Aunt would be in the kitchen starting to get things ready for supper later that night.

Stretching she let her mind wander as she crossed the little courtyard and walked up the pathway to the door. She was curious and unless she was given a reason to not go looking into where the magic she could feel was coming from, well she would just investigate like she had all those times in school with Hermione and Ron. She cringed briefly as the face of her one-time best friend flashed in her mind as she opened the door and stepping in before closing it and taking her shoes off.

Pushing the thoughts of him and his betrayal aside, she moved into the kitchen and took a seat at the table while she waited for her aunt to acknowledge her. She knew it wouldn't take long and of course she was right, within minutes of her sitting down her aunt turned to her and seeing her expression she abandoned what she was doing and sat down across from her niece brushing a wayward strand of red hair behind her ear as she did so.

"Amelia? You okay?" Hitomi asked as she looked at her niece.

Nodding Amelia placed her chin on her hand. "Yeah I'm okay I was just curious about where the magic that I feel is coming from."

"Ah I was wondering when you would ask, I'm not surprised you can feel it. Lily was the same you know, always able to tell that there was magic around it's what made her so good at Ancient Runes you know." She smiled softly as she remembered her little sister's ability to sense magic.

"I didn't know that about mum." Amelia said softly a look of pain and longing in her eyes.

Hitomi's eyes softened in understanding. "You don't know that much about her do you?"

Amelia shook her head. "Most everyone talked about my dad, I only know a few things about mum and that's only because she was brilliant at charms and a few other classes. I know she was kind and warm and didn't judge people but that's all really."

Hitomi nodded then smiled. "Well I will just have to tell you stories now won't I? First though to your question, the magic you feel is coming from the well-house."

"Is it? Why would it be coming from there?" Amelia questioned an eyebrow rising slowly.

Laughing Hitomi stood and went about continuing her dinner preparations. "Would you believe me if I told you that it's time traveling well? Believe it or not but it is. It transports Kagome five hundred years in the past."

A complete disbelieving expression settle on Amelia's face. "You are joking right?"

Shaking her head Hitomi laughed. "Unfortunately I'm not. I'm sure Kagome will be back soon she usually has to come home to stock up on supplies every month or so and of course catch up on her homework and tests she has missed while being on the other side."

"O-kay and what exactly is she doing five hundred years in the past?"

"Searching for shards of the Shikon no Tama or the shikon jewel if you prefer and yes it is real. I didn't want to believe it at first either but it's true." Hitmoi replied mirth coating her response as she glanced at her niece before motioning her over to where she stood at the counter. "Help me with getting dinner started and I will tell you all about it shall I?"

"Sure. This I have to hear. If my cousin really is traveling five hundred years in the past then I want to know all about it." Amelia replied a smirk settling on her features that reminded her aunt to vividly of her youngest sister.

* * *

True to her Aunt's word, she told Amelia countless stories of Lily Potter stemming from their childhood all through her mother's time at Hogwarts and beyond. She showed her pictures upon pictures even one of her holding Amelia outside of a cafe in London shortly after she was born. Over the next two weeks she got to know a new side to not only her mother but her aunt as well.

They were both very mischievous children and loved to laugh and see the world in a brighter way than most did. Through the stories that her aunt told she felt as if she was closer to her mother than ever before and it filled her with a sense of warmth that had been missing for so long like her mother was there when the stories were told.

She quickly became close to her Aunt. When she wasn't spending time with her aunt hearing stories of her mum, she was hanging out with Sota in his bedroom playing different video games with him or out in back of the main shrine house showing him things she could do with her magic. He was entranced with her abilities and constantly bugged her to show him something new. She indulged him because why not? He was fascinated with what magic could do and she quite enjoyed it.

She was just thankful that she didn't need to use her wand as much as she used to. Her wandless capabilities had expanded greatly once she had been cleansed from everything that Albus Dumbledore had done to her, all the blocks that he had put upon her while she was younger. She of course hadn't known that until AFTER she had defeated Voldemort but still, to know that she had beaten the most vile and evil wizard even with those blocks had given her a boost in confidence not that it mattered much, she still felt as if she wasn't that great, something that Hermione was determined to change.

Right now though, she was waiting almost anxiously for her time-traveling cousin to return home from five hundred years in the past. She had spent the day before with her aunt going around getting everything that her cousin would need for her return trip and she was determined to go with if possible. It was for that reason alone that she had drug her cousin and aunt with her to the wizarding district of Japan.

If she was going through the well to travel with her cousin all over Feudal Japan, she was doing it in style. She got a brand new tent that was a bit bigger than she had used while on the run with Hermione and that red-headed backstabber as well as stocked up on food that her cousin could not normally bring due to there being no way to keep it fresh. She had also gotten armor made for them both, better be safe than sorry right? She had even called her house-elf Kreacher to her and asked him to bring her two swords to her. When her aunt had heard that she had simply raised an eyebrow at her causing Amelia to blush slightly and shrug.

"It was something that I got into when I was stuck at private drive in between school years, there was a dojo nearby and after learning how to defend myself with hand-to-hand my sensei was impressed and asked if I wanted to learn other ways and I agreed and learned how to use a sword, I can fight with either one or two." Was the only explanation that she offered.

So it was with trepidation and anxiousness that she awaited the return of her cousin. She was anxious to meet her but dreaded the meeting. She was frankly afraid that one her cousin wouldn't like her and two she wouldn't agree to let Amelia go with. Her aunt had of course told her that there was nothing to worry about but really? How could she NOT worry?

Sota was amused as well and after sitting letting her fidget nervously for a good hour drug her up to his room to distract her with his video games and to get her mind off of Kagome's return.

That was how they spent the rest of the day with Sota effectively distracting her and causing her to forget about her apprehension about meeting his older sister. That is until they heard his mom calling from downstairs. Amelia flashed him an anxious look causing him to roll his eyes and grab her wrist pulling her up off his floor, out the door and down the stairs before dropping her wrist and throwing his arms around his sister.

"Amelia dear this Kagome, Kagome this is your cousin Amelia." Hitomi wasted no time in introducing them.

"So your Amelia! I can't believe I finally get to meet you!" Kagome exclaimed brightly before throwing her arms around her startled cousin causing her mother and brother to laugh at the look upon Amelia's face.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about Mia." Sota said trying to hid his laughter.

Amelia narrowed her eyes at him even as she hugged Kagome back. "It's great to meet you too." She finally replied as Kagome pulled back with a bright smile.

"How long are you home for Kagome dear?" Hitomi questioned as she led the three into the kitchen.

"Three days. Inuyasha wouldn't hear of me staying longer even though I told him Amelia was going to be here." Kagome replied rolling her eyes. "You would think now that Kikyo is traveling with us that he would lay off but noooo he still acts like he has a right to tell me how long I can stay on this side."

"Inuyasha? Isn't that the half-demon that is traveling with you?" Amelia questioned smiling slightly when Kagome turned startled eyes upon her.

"How do you know?"

"Auntie told me, I sensed the magic from the well, I am a witch remember?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I forgot actually but yes Inuyasha is the hanyou that travels with me. There is also Shippo who is a fox demon he's just a little kit though, then there is Sango a taijiya or demon slayer, her neko companion Kirara and Miroku who is a monk. Of course now Kikyo who is Inuyasha's mate now travels with us as well as his half-brother Sesshomaru, his retainer Jaken who is a little toad demon and his ward Rin who is a little human girl."

"When did that happen Kagome? I thought those two hated each other?" Hitomi questioned.

"They just started traveling with us these last two weeks after a particular brutal fight against Naraku where Sesshomaru was injured. I refused to leave him there hurt like he was." Kagome shrugged before continuing. "Inuyasha didn't have a choice really. Kikyo and I teamed up against him on the matter. I guess she feels like she owes me something after I restored her to life."

"Wait restored her to life?" Amelia shot her cousin a sharp glare.

"My miko powers. I purified her from all the miasma that Naraku caused to enter her body. When I did that somehow it caused her to not only be purified but also caused enough of my miko powers to be left in her to bring her back. She was resurrected back when all this started by this really creepy witch. I am the reincarnation of Kikyo so she used some of my soul to do so but I took it back except a small part that was left in Kikyo and because of that she was walking around as a clay copy of who she used to be until I purified her." Kagome shrugged again.

"That's just..." Amelia trailed off she had no words really. She had her fair share of dealing with things that had to do with souls and much preferred to never have to deal with that again.

Kagome must have understood because she reached across the table and placed her hand on her cousin's. "Don't worry I promise there is nobody else with a soul that doesn't belong to them wandering around Feudal Japan or anything containing someone's soul either."

Amelia eyed her cousin before nodding once. "So three days then?"

"Unfortunately yes otherwise Inuyasha will just travel through the well and drag me back."

"I see. Then I have a question." Amelia said quietly looking down at the table.

"Sure. Ask me anything you want, we are family aren't we?" Kagome replied curious about what her cousin could want to ask her. Whatever she had originally thought that her cousin would ask it was NOT was she actually did.

"Think I could go with? You know when you go back?" Amelia looked up almost hopefully.

Sitting there for a moment to make sure she heard correctly she looked at her mother then back at her cousin she saw the hopeful look in her older cousin's eyes and couldn't say no. "You know what? Yeah if you can come back with me, who knows maybe the well will let you through with you being a witch and having your own magic and all." She smiled brightly as her cousin's emerald eyes lit up with excitement.

She wasn't sure what her cousin's presence would do within the group's dynamics but one thing she was sure of...she couldn't wait to see what would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew. Four chapter's done already! ^^ Let's hope I dont get hit with another writers block! Anyways so i wanna do a little vote for who Amelia should be paired with! **

**The options are very limited as I have already paired inuyasha with kikyo so I guess that leaves me finding someone for Kagome as well. So let me know who you all would like to see them with! Should I bring back the inu-brother's father? Maybe introduce another character? or even Kouga? Once I get a good feel of what you all would like to see, I will work on getting it added though it may be quite awhile before I introduce any kind of romance for either of them it will happen! **

**On that note before anyone get's all upset about how OC Kagome sounds or how OC other's may come across let me remind everyone that this is an AU story. Sure it may take place in Feudal Japan but I can't guarantee i will follow along with the timeline of Inuyasha, it's almost a bet I won't actually *shrugs* That is why I love fan fics :D If you don't like it well don't read it. ^^ Now onto the story!**

* * *

Three days later found Amelia standing in front of the well-house looking apprehensively towards her aunt. "You sure this is okay Auntie?"

"I'm sure. You will only be gone a month or two and if you decide you would rather stay on this side after that you can. Go and see Japan how it was before human's took over the land." Hitomi smiled and hugged her niece then her daughter. "Be safe both of you. Don't let Inuyasha get to you Kagome and remember, to watch each other's backs okay?"

They both nodded then entered the well-house and descended the steps. The approached the well and Amelia looked over the side anxiously. "The magic is really strong. Do you know how it is powered?"

Kagome shook her head. "I think it is the jewel that powers it to be honest. If I could find a way to power it without the jewel I would but I have no idea how to."

"Hmm maybe that's something we can research while we camp at night? I have a my mum's school books and notes pertaining to charms and ancient runes. We might be able to find something in them?" Amelia offered smiling at her cousin as her eyes brightened with the thought of seeing her aunt's books from school.

"First how about we see if you can get through yeah?" With that Kagome hopped on the side of the well swung her legs over and waited for her cousin to do the same. Once they were both situated they turned and waved back at her mom before she grabbed Amelia's hand squeezed once and they jumped into the well. When the telltale blue swirled around them and her cousin laughed as they felt the magic she couldn't help the smile that broke across her face.

She was finally going to show one of her family members everything that she loved about the Sengoku Jidai Era.

After a short time they landed at the bottom of the well and they both looked up to see clear blue skies up above them. "Whoa." Amelia said before looking over at her cousin as a smile broke across her face.

"Never time traveled before Mia?" Kagome questioned as she grabbed the vines and started climbing up with her cousin following her.

"Of course I have, just not five hundred years in the past. Never did that again either, do you know how stressful it is to NOT be seen by your past self?" She threw her cousin an amused look as she climbed over the side of the well.

Laughing Kagome shook her head. "No and I don't think I want to. You do know you will have to tell me that story right?"

"Yeah I figured as much. Anything else you want to know? I mean I'm not sure what Aunt Hitomi has told you about all that happened over the last eight years." Amelia replied.

"Not much really. Just that you were involved in a war against that Riddle guy and then you of course beat him. Didn't tell me much else though but that was probably because Dudley didn't know everything that went on while you was at Hogwarts does he?" Kagome replied.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah he didn't until you know after the war and all. Aunt Petunia and him have really changed you know?"

"I still can't believe they treated you that way. Why couldn't you come live with us?" Kagome questioned a frown appearing on her normally jovial face.

"That would be because the esteemed Headmaster at the time decided leaving me on their doorstep in the middle of the night was a good idea and basically didn't give them an option." Amelia replied rolling her eyes.

"Hmph I guess it's a good thing he isn't alive anymore huh? I'm sure mom would have had a few things to say to him about that if he was." Kagome smirked.

Amelia chuckled and shook her head. The last few weeks getting to know her other Aunt and cousin Sota had been amazing but now she was going to get to know Kagome too and she was really excited about it. She never thought that there was more of her family out there and now that she knew there was, she was going to do everything she could to keep them all safe no matter what she had to do. Family was everything to her and she refused to let anyone take away her last links to her mother.

She followed Kagome silently as she led her away from the well down a well worn path that she assumed led to the village where her cousin's friends always rested at while she went back home. The silence lasted only a few moments as Kagome decided to giver her cousin a short tour of the surrounding area as they walked, she pointed out the Goshinboku as well as the little shrine and cemetery where they laid the villagers to rest that had passed on. She explained why the forest was called Inuyasha's forest as well as how she came through the well the first time three years prior and her life since then. Granted she had given her an overview before while they were still in their time but now she went into detail about some of the things that had happened on her travels since her first time traveling to this era.

Amelia was amazed at everything her cousin had been through. It was then that she realized how similar the two of them were. They both fought against an evil that was trying to ruin the way of life for people, they both had a will of steel and determination to protect those that they cared about and would stop at nothing to stand up for what they believed in. Smiling softly she listened as her cousin went into more detail about their traveling companions and their personalities. As she listened to Kagome's description of Sesshomaru she groaned silently. _Great another Draco Malfoy, thinking he's better than everyone because he's a damn pureblood, this should get interesting fast..._

"Oi Kagome! About time you got back you damn wench! Eh? Who is this?" Inuyasha landed in front of the two girls and eyed the redhead standing next to the miko who had been his best friend for the last three years. Said best friend groaned and hid her face in her hands before dropping them to her sides and glared at the hanyou.

"What have I told you about calling me that or any other name?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the half-demon as his ears laid flat against his head and her cousin watched on with amusement.

"Keh. Whatever. You still didn't answer my question Kagome. Who is this?" He nodded to the female standing next to her cousin. Before Kagome could answer though the rest of the group came walking up and Shippou immediately launched himself into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! Your back! Did you bring any treats with you?" The fox kit questioned as he leaned back to look up into her eyes.

Smiling Kagome nodded. "Of course I did. You didn't think I would actually forget you did you Shippo?"

"No so what did you bring me?" His face lit up with excitement at the thought of all treats Kagome normally brought causing Amelia to chuckle which caused everyone's attention to turn towards her.

"You must be Kagome's cousin!" Shippo said which caused Amelia to nod and smile at the young boy clinging to her cousin.

"I am. The name's Amelia though you can all call me Mia, I know it's an unusual name." She shrugged lightly as she looked over the group. "I know who you all are of course."

"Do you?" Inuyasha said skeptical.

"Of course, your Inuyasha, Kagome is holding Shippo. Then there is the monk Miroku, Sango and Kirara, Kikyo.." She trailed off before looking around the group. "Where is the rest of your group? I thought your brother and his ward and retainer was traveling with you all?"

Miroku smiled. "Sesshomaru left yesterday and will be back sometime tonight Rin, Jaken and A-Un are down at Kaede's waiting for us and him to return."

"Ah okay."

"So will you be traveling with us now?" Sango questioned.

Amelia smiled at the young woman and nodded. "For at least the next two months. When Kagome told me about all of you and her purpose for traveling in this era...well I had to come see for myself."

"Keh who says you can travel with us and how did you get through the well anyways? I thought only Kagome and I could get through the well." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sharing an amused glance with her cousin Amelia looked back at the surly hanyou. "I don't need your permission you know, as long as my cousin wants me here then I really don't care if you don't got it?" She raised an eyebrow daring the half-dog demon to argue the point with her. When he didn't reply she nodded once. "That's what I thought."

"Maybe we should get back to the village? We leave tomorrow morning and we will need all the rest we can get since we leave early in the morning." Miroku said as he turned and waved for Amelia and Kagome to follow him.

Amelia smirked as she passed the irritated hanyou. She had never been one to purposely get under someone's skin but she could tell that Inuyasha would quickly be someone that was not included in that if the way he tried to boss her cousin around was any indication...she was about to have some real fun messing with the half-demon.

* * *

Later that night after dinner was eaten and she had followed Kagome, Sango and Kikyo to the hot springs, she leaned against a tree that was just down the road from Kaede's hut looking up at the night sky. Never before had she seen the stars in such clarity and she was quite frankly taken with the beauty of seeing so many in the night sky. Even when she had been on the run and had been camping her seventh year she had never had the chance to see the stars so clearly.

_If only Hermione could be here, she would love to see the view that you get from this era. _

Smiling softly she closed her eyes as a soft breeze blew across the clearing and rustled the leaves of the tree she sat under.

_Then again, if she was here she may never want to leave. She would pester everyone with a million question's about their way of life here. Looks like I might need to keep a journal of our travels and document everything that I see. I'm glad I brought my camera as well, she would never believe me otherwise. _

_I wonder how Teddy is doing? _

Amelia's eyes opened as she thought about her Godson. She missed him, sure she had enjoyed getting to know her family but that didn't replace the longing she felt to hold him in her arms and watch as he changed his hair and eyes to match hers. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the photo album and flipped it open to the first picture. It was a picture of Hermione, Teddy and her all sitting in her Aunt Petunia's backyard playing. It was a picture that Andi had taken the last weekend before she had left. Thankfully it didn't move, she had taken it using her Aunt's camera knowing that she would want a picture but didn't have a wizarding camera with her.

In the picture she sat with Teddy on her lap as he laughed and reached for the bubbles that Hermione was blowing. Her emerald eyes lit up with happiness as she laughed along with him, her best friend's cinnamon brown eyes lighting up with mirth as she watched the little one year old reach for the bubbles. It had been one of her favorite moments and one of the only ones that captured her happiness that wasn't tainted with shadows of all that she had suffered in the war.

She flipped to the next page and studied it. It was a picture of her and her honorary uncle Remus Lupin back after Sirius had died. In the picture he had an arm around her shoulders as they sat by the fire in Grimwauld place as he spoke low to her. She had been afraid that he would have blamed her for her godfather's death but he hadn't, it was that night that this picture was taken that she realized that he still loved her as his niece and that they were the last links to people they both loved dearly. It had served to bring them closer and she would always remember that night.

The next page held a picture of Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron and her as they stood on the steps of Hogwarts after the battle. Their clothes torn and bloody, exhaustion lining their faces but hope shining in their eyes. She scowled down at the image of Ron who looked down as if he could sense her displeasure at seeing him. She rolled her eyes and turned the page again a soft smile touching her lips as she took in the next image.

The twins had their arms around her shoulders as they all three laughed. It was during the winter of her sixth year and they had caused a snowball fight to take place with everyone who had stayed over the winter holidays that year. That picture was right after the snowball fight had ended and they had caused a pile of snow to drop on Ron and they threw their arms around her as they all three laughed at the redhead. She was really glad that Fred had survived and was healing even if it had been slow going for awhile once the battle was over.

Turning the page again she felt her eyes tear up and reached up and wiped them away even as she fought back more. The picture was of her and Sirius the winter of her fifth year when they had stayed at Grimwauld place. Three years later and she still missed him, the pain of losing him was still fresh. She left the page open on that picture, it was of her laughing at some story Sirius had been telling her as they decorated the Christmas Tree. So lost in her thoughts and memories of her godfather that she didn't notice her cousin walking up to her.

"Mia? You okay?" Kagome questioned as she sat beside her cousin and leaned over to see what her cousin had on her lap. "Who is that?" The picture was of her cousin and a really good looking man with long black hair and blue eyes that held laughter in them.

After a moment Amelia replied. "This is my godfather Sirius. This was taken the winter during my fifth year...it was also the last holiday I had with him." She blinked back her tears even as the pain of his death washed over her yet again.

"What happened to him?" Kagome asked softly.

Taking a breath and letting it out Amelia looked up at the night sky. "He was killed at the end of that school year. I was tricked by Riddle and myself and a group of friends broke into the Ministry of Magic to rescue him, he wasn't even there though. Riddle had been feeding me a vision of this door that led into the Department of Mysteries all year, although at the time I didn't realize that was what he had been doing. Anyways he fed me a vision of Sirius being held captive there and I fell for it...I led my friends into a trap and when the Order finally showed up..." She stopped for a moment to take another shaky breath before continuing.

"Sirius was with them and he faced off against his cousin Bella, she...she killed him..." She trailed off as she glanced back down at the picture of her godfather and her. "For the longest time I blamed myself for his death you know? I kept thinking that if I had only realized sooner that it was in fact a trick then maybe he would still be alive."

"Oh Mia it wasn't your fault though." Kagome said softly as she wrapped her arms around her cousin. All Amelia could do was nod as the tears she had been holding back escaped and she broke down. She hid her face against her cousin and cried for all the lost opportunities, all the lost time she could have had with her fun loving godfather.

The spent quite awhile that night looking over the pictures in her album after she had finished crying. Her pointing out all the people that she cared about, people that they had lost during the final battle and people that had survived.

If either of them had been paying attention, they would have realized that there had been someone else there listening to her tales of her adventures. Of people that lived in another time and had found strength in each other to continue fighting for something that they believed in. If they had been paying attention, they would have seen how her tales of heroics had an impact on the lone spectator, if they had been paying attention they would have questioned why this person was listening in on something that was obviously very private for the redheaded beauty that had eyes that were to old for her young age.

Then again if they could see said spectator they would have never believed that his eyes had softened in understanding as the young woman told her cousin of the betrayal of people close to her and how even though she knew that it was possible, that she refused to let it define her actions towards everyone else because not everyone would betray you.

They would have never believed that those same eyes could hold respect for anybody like they did at that moment as he listened to her tell her cousin of her strength to keep going even when it felt like there was nothing left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Inuyasha! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled. The group of shard hunters stared on, some in amusement and some in exasperation. It had been coming all day long honestly, from the time they woke that morning to head out of the village and all throughout the day, his constant complaining and rude comments about something or another had been grating on Kagome's nerves.

She had mostly ignored him but when he started harping on the fact that Amelia had joined them, well her temper quickly spiked and she turned and lashed out at him and now stood over the little crater that had been made as she used the command tied to his necklace that he wore. To be fair, everyone had gotten tired of hearing his mouth real quick but most especially Amelia herself.

Walking over to stand next to her cousin, her slightly amused/annoyed emerald eyes stared down at the hanyou. "You know, I don't need anyone to protect me. I have seen more battles and fought enough to know how to protect myself and those I care about, next time you want to open your mouth and insert your foot, make sure you know what your talking about at least you damn dog." With that she grabbed her cousin and pulled her away from the cursing hanyou and lead her to the front of the group.

"I don't see how you put up with him Kagome honestly. Does he always badmouth people?" Amelia questioned as she ignored the spluttering and growling dog demon that was being helped out of the crater behind them.

Sighing Kagome linked her arms with her cousin. "He's not normally so bad unless it's Kouga or Sesshomaru. I don't see why he has such a problem with you coming with I mean your from the same time as I am...it's not like your helpless or anything."

Snickering Sango joined then linking her arm with Kagome's free arm. "I just think he's grouchy because you've not been paying him all that much attention since you both arrived and he saw you sitting and talking out at that tree last night."

Amelia snorted and Kagome rolled her eyes. "He can get over it to. He has Kikyo, he doesn't need me paying him any attention any longer. If he can't well...that's his problem."

Both Amelia and Sango nodded in agreement. Shippo ran up and launched himself landing himself on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, Sesshomaru said we will be stopping soon, did you bring Ramen again?"

Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at the fox kit balanced on her shoulder. "You know I always do and momma bought some new flavors for you and Inuyasha to try this time."

"Like what?"

"You will have to wait and see Shippo. It wouldn't be a surprise if Kagome told you now would it?" Amelia said smiling at the young boy.

"We will stop here." The soft baritone voice of Sesshomaru drifted back to the group as he turned and entered the treeline. The group followed him with only Inuyasha grumbling about "his stupid brother trying to boss everyone around" which of course caused Amelia to share an amused smile with Sango and Kagome.

After walking a good ten minutes into the forest they emerged into a small meadow. Sesshomaru immediately found a tree to sit against and rest as the other's went about setting up camp. Amelia took her bag off and after setting it on the ground in front of her opened it and reached in feeling around until she found the tent and went about pulling it out. She suppressed the smirk as the group stopped what they were doing and stared as she unfolded it and once unfolded, set it up with a flick of her hand.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at their shocked expressions. The only one that showed no emotion or reaction was Sesshomaru, a raised brow was the only indication that he was intrigued with what they all witnessed.

"Is that one of those tents you told me about Mia?" Kagome questioned as she stood up from where she had been laying out her sleeping bag and walked over to stand next to her cousin.

"It is. This one though has more room than the one I used with Ron and Hermione." Amelia replied as she crossed her arms and frowned slightly at her mention of Ron before her expression smoothed out again.

"Bigger? What is it anyways?" Sango questioned as she and Kikyo both walked over as well.

"It's called a tent. It's what we use in our time to go camping, it protects us from the weather. Some tents can fit up to fifteen people but this one is special. It looks like it would only fit two but well..." Amelia trailed off as she glanced at Kagome before she continued on. "Well you all will just have to go in and see why this one is different from the normal ones."

Shippo bounded over and sniffed it before glancing between the two cousins. "Is it safe?"

Amelia smiled gently and bent down to his level. "Would you like me to go in with you? I promise it's perfectly safe."

Shippo thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. "No I believe you." With that he pushed aside the opening and stepped inside. His amazed "whoa" intrigued the rest of the group except for Kagome of course who had seen one like it already. They shared smiles as the rest of the group except for Sesshomaru filed inside.

The cousins snickered as the amazed wow's and amazing's came from inside the tent. Kagome smiled at her cousin before heading inside herself. Soon there was a "INUYASHA!" Coming from within which caused Amelia to shake her head as she bent down and closed her bag before walking over and picking up her cousin's. As she stood her eyes landed on the dog demon who was staring at her.

They locked eyes and something briefly reflected in the golden orbs staring at her before they turned hard and distant. It was something that made her stomach flip for the brief moment that she saw it. Raising a brow she stared back and with just a nod of her head towards the tent she turned and walked over and entered without looking back. If she would have she would have seen the smirk that appeared on the dog demon's face before he turned his eyes up to the sky as the sun set and the stars came out to shine their light up on the inhabitants of feudal japan.

* * *

"So what's your story Amelia?" Sango questioned as she made herself comfortable on the floor in front of the blazing fire.

It had been just two hours since they had set up camp and after being fed a meal made by Amelia which even Sesshomaru took part in surprising everyone, they were now gathered in front of the fire that Amelia had started with a flick of her hand.

Amelia who had been curled up in one of the chairs with her head resting on her arms and staring into the fire as the conversation flowed around her flicked her eyes to the demon hunter for a moment before replying. "What would you like to know?"

Biting her lip Sango thought for a moment before deciding on something safe. "Did you grow up in Japan? Your...accent I think it's called is different from Kagome's."

"I did not actually. I grew up in the Europe. Not sure what it's called here in this time period but I guess it'd probably be the western lands?" Amelia replied.

"That's not possible. The world isn't that big." Kikyo said. Amelia simply raised her eyebrow before holding her hand out and waited. Everyone stared as a book came flying through the air and landed in her outstretched hand.

"I'm sure Kagome has spoken of how we found out that there is actually more to the wprld hundreds of years from now yes?" Amelia questioned as she opened the book before placing it on the table that was in the middle of the couches and chairs. At their nods she tapped the page. "This is a picture of what the earth, the planet we are on looks like from space, and this picture here." She tapped the other page that was opened. "This picture is an image of the eastern countries which in our time would be this land that Japan is apart of as well as China, Russia, and so on."

The group all leaned forward and stared at what she was showing all except for Sesshomaru who had taken to sitting at the opening of the tent but he was listening in on the conversation as he kept his other senses opened for any that threatened their group. Tapping the page that had the map of the western worlds Amelia pointed out England. "I grew up here. Britain to be exact. In a town called Surrey which is outside of the city London. I went to school here though." She pointed to Switzerland as she spoke.

"It was not a short trip to and from school either. That's why when the school year started the students would stay at the school except for the school breaks if they wanted to go home." She tilted her head as if she was lost in thought before a small fond smile appeared. "I never did go home though, I was normally the only one in my house to stay at the school and it was nice to have that quiet time before everyone returned."

"House? what do you mean house? Was this school big enough to fit a house?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh no a house at my school would be like..." Amelia trailed off as she thought about how to explain it so the other's understood. "It'd be like if we were to separate into different groups. For instance if you and Sango was in a group with Kikyo and you had to live together for a certain amount of time which includes learning things together, eating together, living in the same living space together, that's what the houses where basically about. There is four of them which I won't say the names because it'd just make this all more confusing for all of you."

She tilted her head again. "Although if any of you know how to read, the language maybe be a bit difficult because it's changed so much from now until then but you shouldn't have to much trouble understanding it, I have a book that explains the history of the school."

"I would like to read it. Any subject from Kagome's time is amazing to me." Miroku said as a glint appeared in his eyes.

Amelia nodded. "I'll get you the book later then. In the meantime is there anything else you would like to know Sango?"

"Yes actually is what you've been doing magic?"

"It is. Which means yes I am a witch and yes I can really cast pretty much anything without some sort of staff or wand." Amelia replied amused. "Although the spells I cast without my wand are not as strong as what they are with my wand. I have learned how to cast with both though. From the age of Eleven all witches and Wizards go to the school I went to, in order to learn how to control our magic."

A wistful smile overcame her as she thought back to her school years. "At school you learn how to survive in our world, we learn how to do all sorts of things. Learn about the different creatures that inhabit our magical world. I am sure that the witches here in this time don't have a structure like I did growing up and that most of them use herbs in their spells am I correct?"

"You are. Most witches in this time are also pretty bad, most don't use their magic for good." Kikyo replied. "I must say I have yet to come across a male magic user though."

Amelia nodded at that. "I am not surprised. In my time the world is completely different. Here women are expected to stay home and raise children, take care of the home, but in our time women are independent. We can hold jobs, are expected to actually. There are of course some parts of society that still follow that kind of view but for the most part we all are equal now." She shrugged as she finished and closed the book.

"What was it like for you growing up? What about your parents?" Miroku questioned.

A shadow fell on Amelia's face as memories long buried resurfaced. "I never knew my parents. They were murdered when I was just a year old..." She trailed off as the image of Voldemort standing before her in her crib resurfaced. Nobody except Severus Snape knew that she had remembered that night so clearly, they knew that she heard her parents voice, a cruel laugh and green light but not that she could recall perfectly the image of her mother standing in front of her crib. Coming back to herself she stood and grabbing her bag headed towards the tent entrance. "I'll be back soon."

They all watched her as she left the tent, stepping around Sesshomaru as if he wasn't even there.

"Was it the question I asked?" Miroku frowned.

Kagome sighed and looked around at her friends. "Amelia has not led an easy life. Just don't question her about anything before her school years and even then she may not answer your questions..." Kagome bit her lip as she made eye contact with everyone. "Just keep all question's strictly to things about her school okay?"

Once everyone nodded in agreement she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to bathe then get some sleep. We should all get some sleep."

"What about Amelia?" Sango asked as she stood up to follow.

"She will be alright. She can take care of herself and she will be back soon...I hope." Kagome looked towards the entrance of the tent before turning her back on the entrance and continuing on towards where the bathrooms were.

A silence fell over the tent's inhabitant's as everyone settled down for the night. The fire's crackling being the only sound to be heard except for the soft breathing of the group. The only one to remain awake and alert was Sesshomaru and once he was sure everyone was asleep, he too got up and left the entrance of the tent.

He was curious about the young miko's cousin and the only way to satisfy his curiosity he knew was to track her down and observe her and that was something he was more than willing to do.

If only he had the foresight to know that this night would be the changing point for him, for her and for their destinies.


	6. Chapter 6

Sighing Amelia sat down on the rock beside the river. She withdrew the leather cord that had been tied around her neck since the end of the battle. Untying the cloth at the end of it she let the small black stone rest upon her hand as she stared at it. She hadn't used it since that night when she saw her parents, Remus and Sirius. Now though she needed to talk to someone, someone who she wished she had gotten more time with, someone who she quite frankly had fallen for and she wished that she would have had the courage to tell him before he had died.

Closing her eyes she turned the stone over in her hand three times while picturing him and wishing to talk to him. She could tell when it worked because the air around her changed.

"Amelia." His soft voice washed over her and she drew in a breath before letting it out and opening her eyes.

Severus Snape stood there looking younger than she remembered dressed in his black teaching robes and small smile he only ever showed her on his face.

"I was wondering when you would use that stone to call me. How long as it been Amelia since the night of the battle?" He questioned as he squatted down in front of her.

"It's been almost a year Severus."

"I see...and what have you been up to? You camping again?" He questioned as he looked around at the forest.

"I am but... we aren't in England anymore." Amelia replied as she bit her lip.

"Oh? So where exactly are we?"

Amelia fidgeted and looked down at her hand before looking back up and giving him a sheepish smile. "We are currently five hundred years in the past in feudal Japan."

"Oh really? Pray tell how you ended up five hundred years in the past?" He smirked at the young woman that sat before him.

"I went back to Aunt Petunia's about Seven months after the war ended...I needed someplace to go you know that wasn't Grimwauld and well I found out that I have another aunt which I'm sure you knew didn't you?"

"I did. Hitomi although back when we were kids that wasn't her name. I never lost touch with her after your mother died... how is she doing?" He questioned as he sat crossed legged on the ground.

"She's doing great. Anyways well I arrived in Japan shortly after I found out and spent about three weeks with her and Sota my youngest cousin." She tilted her head as a smirk appeared. "Did you know they live on a shrine?"

"I did. As I said I never lost touch with her." Severus replied.

"They have a well house and the well is magical. I'm assuming it's powered by the Shikon Jewel. Can you believe it actually exists?"

"Ah I see where this is going now. Let me guess Kagome is actually a miko and she travels back and forth through the well so you decided to join her on her adventure's didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Amelia as she sat there and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You knew about that and never told me?!"

"I wasn't allowed to Amelia. Dumbledore made me take an unbreakable vow not to tell you anything of your other aunt and cousin's." Severus replied scowling. "He made me promise a lot of things."

Amelia Scoffed. "Oh he did more than that. I don't have time to go into all of it right now but let me tell you, he wasn't as good as he pretended to be."

"I see. Well you know you can call me anytime."

"I know I just..." She trailed off before sighing and looking into the black eyes of the man she had grown to love and respect over the years. "I wanted to talk to you, I never got to say goodbye you know..." She looked down as his hand clenched into a fist. "You promised me you'd come back and you didn't, you died before I could tell you how I felt about you..." She trailed off as tears appeared in her eyes.

Silence descended between the two. Severus knew exactly how she felt but he also knew there was nothing that he could do. "I am sorry Amelia. I meant to keep my word to you. I had anti-venom brewed but I didn't take it in time, I never meant to leave you behind I hope you know that."

Amelia nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I know it's just hard, for so long my life was dictated by other's and all so I could face Tom and I had hoped that after the war I would have had time to do what I wanted, time to adjust to not having a psychotic-mass murdering bastard after me but I wasn't able to. I took my Newts and then hid out in Grimwauld just to get the public to leave me alone."

"Is that why you went back to Petunia?" His voice was soft but soothing.

Nodding she wrapped her arms around herself as she bent forward and stared at the ground. "I needed someplace that didn't remind me of Sirius and you and those backstabbing jerks and the only place I had was Auntie's. She accepted me back without complaint. Vernon died a month after they returned from hiding and they apologized, our relationship is what is should have been."

"So she changed then for the better that's good."

"Yeah I just...I just wish the things didn't have to happen the way they did with you and mum and dad and Sirius...It's been hard" She wiped her eyes as tears built up again. "Look at me crying like a baby, I never did before so why am I now?"

He hummed as he rested his head on his hand as he looked at her. "You never got the chance to before now, even going back to Petunia's you didn't because you spent time rebuilding your relationship with them. Now that you aren't surrounded by everything that you knew, it's all catching up to you."

"I'm so weak!" She buried her head in her hands as her shoulders shook. Severus sent her a look of wistful longing. How he wished he could envelope her in his arms and hold her as she cried. Sighing softly he stood and moved to sit on the rock beside her and waited until she was calm enough to continue talking to her.

After a few minutes she calmed down to sniffles and wiped her eyes with her hand and shot him a sheepish look which only caused him to smile in understanding. Silence descended between them for awhile, both content in the other's presence though she knew he would have to go soon otherwise the urge to keep him there would be to strong otherwise. Sighing she looked from the river to him to see him staring at her with intense black eyes causing her to shiver slightly. She had always loved the way his black eyes could bore into you like he was reading your soul.

"I have to go soon." It was a statement. She nodded.

"I know, I wish there wasn't such a risk using the stone though."

"Yes well it's best to let the dead stay dead Amelia. I will always come if you absolutely need me. I do have a message though for you." She sat up straighter with a brow lifted in question.

"Your parent's, Sirius and Remus wanted me to pass along that they are so proud of you. They wanted me to tell you that you are absolutely not allowed to come where we are until you are old and have children and grandchildren."

She smiled slightly. Of course they would say that. "So you guys all get along now?"

He nodded. "Sirius and Remus and James all apologized after I woke up there. It took me awhile to accept but now...well let's just say they are regretting now getting me to join their little group in school." He smirked as a smug air overcame him causing her to laugh.

"I see, pulling pranks on them are you?"

"Me and your mother against them actually." He smiled as he tilted his head for a moment as if he was listening to something. "Your mother says that you shouldn't feel guilty if to let go of the love you have for me and I quite agree." She blushed as she stared down at the ground.

"It's not that easy..." She bit her lip as she shuffled her feet.

"I know but you need to. I don't want you to become like I was. If I would have let go of the bitterness and anger I felt towards James and the love I had for your mother sooner...I could have been more of a help to you. As it was I was only able to let all those feelings go during your fifth year. It was then I realized what a bastard I had been." He shook his head as he stared at the river. "It was towards the end of your sixth that I had realized that I had fallen for you. I loved you Amelia and a part of me will always hate that I couldn't explore that with you but I know that it was my time to go."

She nodded as tears welled up in her eyes again. "Live for me Mia, promise me you won't let my death suffocate you, you will get passed the grief and you will heal. I know when the time comes you will let go of the love you feel and allow yourself to love again."

"How can I?" She re-wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the ground through her tears.

"You can because I know you Amelia. Your a strong kind and vicious woman that has a will of steel, you won't let yourself go on like this much longer...in that aspect you are like your mother you know, she was the same." He smiled softly before tilting his head to the side.

"Is it time?" She questioned looking at him out the side of her eye.

"It is. Don't use the stone to much Amelia. Take care of yourself and your cousin..." He trailed off and then smirked. "Your mother says to tell the youkai hiding in the trees it's not very nice spying on people."

She turned as her eyes narrowed and swept through the trees that surrounded the clearing. "It's probably that damn dog's elder brother."

Smirking he chuckled. "In any case I must go Amelia. Be safe."

"I will Severus. Tell everyone hi." She looked at him and he smiled softly. She returned the smile before wrapping the stone back in the cloth and tying it back up in the leather cord around her neck. She held it in her hand for a few minutes before tucking it back into her shirt. She leaned back and stared up at the clear sky, the suffocating pain that had been in her chest earlier was lighter after talking to him but she wasn't ready to fully let go of the past, of her feelings for him.

Her red hair splayed out over the rock as she got lost in the many stars. The full moon shown brightly down upon her and she closed her eyes as she let the nightly sounds sooth her. The bubbling of the river, the small rustle of the leaves as animals traversed through the foliage, a sense of calm came over her that had not been present for the past however many years and she let it soothe her wounded heart.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there before she decided that it was probably time to address the youkai lord that had been watching her. Opening her eyes she sighed. "You can come out you know, it's not really all that polite to watch someone." She spoke softly knowing there was no point raising her voice when she knew he could hear her.

It took less than a minute before he showed himself. He stood beside the rock looking down at her. Green eyes met golden and she raised an eyebrow at him as a smirk appeared on her lips. "So how much of that conversation did you hear?"

He tilted his head as he contemplated if he would answer. "All of it."

"I see, so you understand english then." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I do."

"Interesting."

"Who was he?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You could see him?"

He nodded.

"That's not supposed to be possible from what I understand." She sat up straight and tilted her as she stared into the water. "From what I understand the person that you summon only appears to you and nobody else...I wonder if it's different here."

"Stone?" He was curious that much he knew. He had seen the man as clear as he could see her but he had held no scent for him and then he had just disappeared after they had finished talking. In answer to his question she reached in and withdrew the cord again untying it from around the cloth then opening it and letting it lay in her palm. He bent down as he stared at it. "What's it do."

"This is called the resurrection stone, it is a stone that allows you to converse with someone you lost to death. There is a story actually that goes along with it, a myth but the myth is a lit." She replied as she held it out to him. "Take it, you can feel the magic coming off it."

He allowed her to place the stone in his hand where he studied it. He picked it up and twisted it to see all sides of it. "How does it work?"

"You turn it over in your hand three times while thinking about the person you wish to see and talk to. I don't recommend using it often though. My so many time's great uncle created it because he wanted to be with his fiancee' but instead of it bringing her back to life like wanted and hoped, it brought back just her spirit, he killed himself when he realized he couldn't be with her in life again."

"I see. So it's dangerous?" He held it back out to her watching as she plucked it from his hand and wrapped it back up before tying the cord around it and sliding back in her shirt. "Not exactly, it can be if you let yourself get addicted to summoning the person you wish to see. You can fall into a deep depression from it."

"So why did you use it." He stayed crouched as he stared at her. She frowned as she looked back at the river.

"You heard the conversation, why do you think I used it?" She replied a slight challenge in her tone.

He thought about it for a moment before replying. "To get closure."

"To a point yes."

"You loved him."

"I did and still do actually."

"I see. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love him still if he is dead? What's the point if you can't be with them?" He tilted his head again as a silver eyebrow rose in question. Her first reaction was to lash out but she could tell he was just curious, as if he had never fallen in love for someone. Tilting her head back she gazed back up at the stars as she thought about how to word her response. She felt as if this moment was important, like her answer could change something for him.

"When you love someone it's not that easy to let those feelings go even if they die. No matter how long it takes you will always love that person that had become so precious to you in life. Even if it hurts, the pain of losing them won't last forever, eventually it will fade leaving you with the love you had for them when they were alive. To forget that love is you forgetting them, to erase all the meaning they held for you in life, I know apart of me will always love him just as a part of me still loves and misses my godfather and parents and honorary uncle, the friends that I lost. I will miss and love all of them but I know that eventually the pain from their deaths will fade and I will be left with the love I had for them and they had for me." She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I see."

"Do you have someone that you love?" She questioned as she leaned back.

"No."

"Oh really? What about Rin?" She asked.

"Rin? I protect her that is all." He replied.

"I'm sure but why do you protect her? Why allow her to follow you?"

"She tended to my wounds when I was hurt in the woods near the village she lived in."

"So it's repayment then? Or do you allow her to follow you for another reason?" She sat up straight and turned towards him before she continued. "Kagome told me how she came to apart of your group you know, she told me you saved her from the beatings she suffered at the hands of the villagers. There is more of a reason that you did that, you just have to figured that out for yourself."

She stood and grabbed her bag. "In any case. When you grow to care for someone, you will do anything to protect them if they are in danger no matter what. Trust me when I say that I know because I did the same and will continue to." She walked around the walk and headed back towards camp calling over her shoulder as she went. "In any case it's late and we need to rest before we head out in the morning, feel free to seek me out if your are still confused if you care about Rin or not."

Sesshomaru stayed crouched in the clearing as her words replayed in his head. _To love someone is to care for them, to care for them is to protect them no matter huh? Yes I think it will be interesting to have this female around. _

He stood and turned to head back to camp. He was extremely intrigued by her and her magical rock. He was looking forward to see what else she had to offer to keep his interest.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days followed the same pattern. They would wake up and eat a quick breakfast before packing up and moving on. Amelia became quick friends with both Miroku and Sango. She found Shippo and Rin absolutely adorable and Inuyasha annoying. kikyou she got along with but she knew she wouldn't ever be as close to her as would get to Sango and Sesshomaru...well the less said the better.

She could feel his eyes on her throughout the days as they traveled but when she would glance at him, she could tell that he was mostly deep in thought about something so let it go. She found herself doting on both the fox kit and Rin and giving a bunch of attention to Kirara as they traveled. From what she had gathered as they walked, they were looking for any news or signs of the pieces of the Shikkon Jewel or Naraku. She quickly ran spells through her mind, seeing if any would help but quickly dismissed that idea. Sure there was the Point Me spell but with shards scattered all over the region...well it would be pointless.

The more she heard of the human turned half-demon the more she began to frown and become uneasy. It seemed that she wasn't the only one in her family that was cursed to deal with a psycho bent on becoming the most powerful in the world. Sighing she rubbed her fingers against her temple as they traveled, she could feel a headache coming upon her and sincerely wished they were ready to stop for the night.

She tuned out the conversation that floated around her as they walked. She had a lot on her mind, a lot of pain to push through as well as resentment and anger. She had been completely caught off guard by those despicable redheaded traitors as well as that crazy old man, she just couldn't believe that she had been tricked so thoroughly by them. Had she really been THAT desperate for any amount of kindness that she became blinded by them? After all that she had learned at the hands of the Dursley's how had she been so utterly fooled?

She could somewhat understand her blindness to Dumbledore, after all he had been giving her potions from the time she had showed up at Hogwarts until his death. She had been dosed to be loyal to him and not question things to deeply and she had done just that. She had become his weapon and the more she thought over things in her life since her first year, the more she realized that majority of what had happened to her was because of him, moldyshorts and those thrice damn Weasley traitors. Oh she knew it was only Molly Ron and Ginerva but that didn't make it any easier.

Closing her eyes she sighed softly and rubbed the side of her head again. There was just so MUCH betrayal and pain that she didn't know if she would ever be able to push through it all. How could someone hurt other's like they had hurt her? Pulling herself out of her thoughts she tuned into the conversation between her cousin and Sango in an attempt to ignore her own problems. She knew that eventually she'd have to stop running but for now...well she could just ignore it like she had always done.

Glancing at her companion's she could tell that they were starting to get tired. The sun was beginning to set which showed her how long she had been lost in her thoughts. It was a good thing that they had not been attacked, she hadn't lost herself like that in so long, not since before she went on the run tracking down those damn soul anchors. She rolled her eyes as she heard Inuyash'a complaining about not moving fast enough. She gritted her teeth as she tried to block him out, he reminded her so much of Ron who complained so damn much about everything that it was _SERIOUSLY _starting to get on her nerves.

Speeding up her pace she fell into step beside the great demon lord who had so far been the only one to not speak much which honestly? She was fine with. Silence was a rarity in her life that she welcomed it at any chance she got. "We will need to make camp soon Lord Sesshomaru." She stated it as a fact as she glanced behind her. "The children are tiring out quickly as well as the others."

He glanced behind himself and nodded once. "There is a clearing up ahead, we will stop there for the night."

"Okay. Want me to tell the others?"

"If that is what you wish." He spoke low and never took his eyes off the road in front of him but somehow she knew he was aware of everything around him. She was too...most of the time...so she said nothing and fell back to walk with her cousin.

"We will be stopping in a clearing up ahead for the night." She spoke softly, her headache starting to get worse.

"Alright, it's probably for the best Shippo and Rin are tiring quickly and we still need to set up camp." Kagome replied.

"That won't take long though, once the tent is set up you can go about making supper while I set up the wards." Amelia stated.

"Sounds good." Kagome paused for a moment as she glanced at her cousin out of the corner of her eye. "Are you alright though? I noticed you keep rubbing your head."

"I have a headache but I'll be fine, I have a potion that can take care of that as soon as we stop." Biting her lip for a moment she tilted her head in thought. "As a matter of fact, I need to brew some more among others, if we are going to be finding ourselves in a battle anytime soon, the potion's will help greatly."

"What are these potion's that you speak of Amelia?" Miroku asked as he fell into step with her on her other side.

"They are healing medicines. I can heal pretty much anything with them. From broken bones to a cold, I have all the ingredients I need as well, it just takes time to brew them all." She replied.

"And they work?" Kikyou questioned. "I doubt you actually can heal broken bones instantly like you claim."

Amelia just snorted and shook her head. "You would be surprised what has been invented in mine and Kagome's time. Not only can I heal broken bones, I can also regrow bones, it's not a pleasant experience by any means but it is possible. The potion is disgusting to drink and the pain isn't any fun either but once taken, it will regrow any bones that need it."

They all stared at her with shocked expressions and she chuckled. "Never doubt what magic can do." She shrugged. "I didn't think half the stuff that I can do was ever possible either until I was proven wrong so I can understand why none of you believe it. Just when I prove it...well don't get mad."

Before anyone could respond Sesshomaru's voice drifted back to them. "Turn here to get to the clearing." Then did as he told them and disappeared underneath the trees with the others following silently. They took no time at all to get to the clearing and Amelia quickly set up untying the tent where with a flick of her hand it was set up in the middle. Turning her back on everyone she drew her wand and walked in a counter-clockwise circle around the clearing and proceeded to put up the wards that would protect them from the weather as well as any threats as well as alert her in case someone got to close. She had learned to never let your guard down completely, it only got you and those with you hurt if you did.

After that was done she grabbed her bag and entered the tent then headed for her room. She set her bag down and searched through it quickly for the chest that contained the potion's she had bought in the alley back before she traveled through the well with Kagome. She opened it and quickly located the headache reliever which she drank then closed her eyes for a moment as it took effect. The relief was certainly welcome. She opened her eyes and placed the vial back after casting a quick cleaning spell on it, true it wasn't as good as actually cleaning it but right now she would do what she could until later.

Closing the box she slid it back in her bag then left the room in search of Kagome. She found her in the kitchen throwing together something for supper. "Hey I'm going to go outside and meditate, send someone to get me once the food is ready okay?" Kagome smiled at her and nodded. Returning the smile she turned and left the kitchen walking quickly through the little sitting area and exiting out of the opening of the tent. She had saw a perfect place to meditate earlier and was almost eager to escape the confines of the tent and the presence of the others to meditate

Quickly making her way over to the stone she sat in front of it and crossed her legs as she sat down and placed her hands in her lap as she closed her eyes. Drawing in a steady breath she held it for a moment before letting it out and letting her body relax, releasing the tension in her muscles as she did so. It had been quite awhile since she had meditated last, it had always brought a sense of peace to her when she did it and she seriously needed that at the moment.

She let the sounds of the forest around her soothe her as she fell deeper into her meditative state, falling into her mind where she quickly set about organizing her memories and thoughts. As she sat there she let her magic wash over her. Ever since she had that piece of Tom's soul removed, she had become better in-tuned with her magic. She could always feel it now as it settled just beneath the surface of her skin, flowing, caressing her and waiting to be called upon. She had never before been able to draw upon it as quickly as she could now and for that she was thankful. It would have been so much easier to defeat that bastard that killed her parents if she could have used it then as she could now but she figured there was no reason to dwell on what she could not change, so she didn't.

As she relaxed, she let her senses stretch out, encompassing all that was around her and she smiled softly as the nature around her responded. The innate magic that everything carried butted up against her, welcoming someone with her power and feeding her with a feeling of peace and joy. She let the feeling fill her up and chase away all the dark thoughts from earlier. If she had opened her eyes then, she would have seen how the group stared at her in awe. Everyone except Kagome and the two children had come out to see what had been causing the feeling of power that surrounded them all.

Miroku and Sango shared a look between them as Kikyou and Inuyasha just stared. Sesshomaru however smirked as he looked at the girl sitting with her eyes closed. The feeling of her power butted up against his own and caressed it before moving on. _She is powerful. She had intrigued this Sesshomaru before with the strange things she has shown but the way she lets her magic flow from her gently with her senses only shows how she has mastered her power and can wield it with no problems. _His smirk grew wider as he caught the jealous gaze from the older miko and chuckled inwardly to himself. _She is jealous of the witch. She wants to be-able to do as she does but she never will, I am amused. The pathetic female my half-breed brother has taken up with will never be able to wield power such as this witch does. _

_Amelia...you have proven an enigma to this Sesshomaru. I will watch you and see what other abilities you possess. You who is from another time and place have been touched by war and betrayal. You who has suffered as much as I have if not more are able to smile but I can see the pain you hold in your heart and soul witch. The question is...how can you be anything other than bitter? Cold? Such as myself...I will have an answer ningen one way or another...for now I will continue to watch._

_Show me ningen what and who you are...maybe then I will know why you have caught this one's attention as you have. _

* * *

The days passed and turned into weeks and yet nobody spoke of that night. They had found three more shards by the end of the month and were almost back to the village in order for Kagome and Amelia to return to the future. Even with Amelia's ability to extend the space inside something, they were short on supplies plus Amelia wanted to be able to spend a few days brewing the potion's that she knew that would eventually be needed. After some talk and of course complaining from Inuyasha, it was agreed that they would travel back and then the two time travelers will spend a week in the other place to give Amelia time to brew what she needed.

She would have gone regardless but it was nice to be in agreement with all of their group. It was as they settled down for the night on the night before they would reach the village that their normal routine was interrupted. It happened as soon as Amelia had set her bag down, she went rigid as her wand dropped to her hand. In seconds she had a protective barrier that she had learned in the Potter Family library after the war, one that would not be able to be broken by physical attacks. She had the children protected and as she turned she immediately called upon her ancestor's sword which appeared in her hand and met the blade of the male who thought he could sneak upon her.

The quick appearance and her actions shocked those of who she traveled with, the gasps as she had moved so fluidly and quickly as well as the appearance of her blade quite literally caught her companion's off-guard except for Sesshomaru who just raised an eyebrow. Her eyes narrowed as she stared into the amused brown eyes of the male. "Who are you and why have you come here?" Her voice was like ice, her green eyes had hardened so much that to her companion's they looked like the finest emeralds, her body was coiled and ready to defend and her wand was out and pointed right in between the man's eyes as her blade was locked with his.

The stranger chuckled as he glanced around at the group. "I felt another magic user's presence and wanted to check out who is was, I never thought I would find you in the company of two miko's as well as demons. Tell me what is the purpose in which you travel with them? Why not seek out your own kind?"

Narrowing her eyes further Amelia growled low. "That is not your concern old man, you did not answer my question, who are you?"

Smiling the male stepped back and re sheathed his sword before bowing at the waist. "I am Nicholas Flamel it is a pleasure to meet you my dear." Amelia stood shocked, her eyes wide and in disbelief at the male standing in front of her. THIS was Nicholas Flamel? One of THE greatest wizards in history? Groaning Amelia dropped her arms and closed her eyes as her head dropped.

It was silent for a moment before she looked back up at the male standing in front of her. He stood about 5''11 with blonde hair and brown eyes that held wisdom and intelligence, his face was smooth except for the laugh lines that lingered around his eyes and mouth. He was muscled as well and from what she could see his wand was carried in the wand holster tied to his wrist as her's was. Sighing she willed the blade of her ancestor away as she slipped her wand away and bowed to him as well before holding out her hand.

"Amelia Potter, to answer your question. This is my cousin Kagome, our companion's Kikyou, Sango who is a demon slayer, Miroku the monk, the two smallest is Shippo a fox kit and Rin who is Lord Sesshomaru's ward. The half-demon is Inuyasha while the full one is Lord Sesshomaru and his retainer Jaken. As for the reason I travel with them, well where my cousin goes I go." She shrugged as she trailed off.

Nichola's eyes traveled over the group before his eyes settled on her once again. "Potter you say? You sure about that?"

Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms and huffed. "Oh I'm sure alright, have been since the day I was born. Let me guess you know some Potter's?" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in question.

Nicholas nodded once. "I do that's why I'm curious, I have never seen a Potter outside of England." That caused Amelia to snort again. "Yeah well I wouldn't be surprised about that, most British wizards and witches won't leave their homeland to explore the rest of the world. A bunch of stuck up assholes if you ask me."

"Oh? Got a grudge against the British do you? Yet you sound as if your from there."

"That Mr Flamel is a long story, come join us around the fire tonight and I shall tell you a tale that you will find unbelievable." Amelia stepped aside while dropping the barrier around the children. "We will camp under the stars tonight everyone." Pulling her wand back out she summoned rocks and sticks and quickly set about making a fire pit before lighting the sticks with a silent incendio before summoning enough logs for everyone to sit on.

"What of dinner?" Sango questioned as she took a seat on one of the logs as the other's minus Sesshomaru did the same. Amelia went around putting up the wards as usual before digging into her bag again and pulling out a stand as well as a pot which was set up immediately and water poured into it to heat up before she added the ingredients which she handed off to Kagome and Kikyou to chop up while she pulled out yet another box which when she resized it resembled a small fridge. She opened it and took out drinks which she passed to everyone then sat down on the log nearest Sesshomaru and across from Nicholas.

Staring into the fire she took a drink as she gathered her thoughts. It took only a few moments before she looked up at the male across from her.

"Tell me Mr. Flamel, how familiar are you with Time Travel?"

* * *

**Alright all I wanted to take a moment to thank all who have fav'd/followed this story so far and to apologize for taking so long to update between chapters. Haven't been in the best state of mind to write but I am hoping that the next update won't take as long to get out. **

**I aslo wanted to thank Ogremen for the suggestion of putting Nicholas Flamel into the story as well as pointing out that he would technically be alive at this point in time since he IS over 600 yrs old in the first book/movie. With that being said however I need to make a few things clear.**

**Flamel is born sometime after the 1300s and the fuedal era is between 1467 and 1600 so it's a logical conclusion that he was alive during this period. However I have placed this story 500 years from 1999 due to the fact that ****Harry is born in 1980 and Kagome is born during 1982 which makes her two years older than Kagome, who is still fifteen at this time. With that being said this is taking place during 1499, which means yes Flamel is at least over a hundred years old which means he has already created the stone at this point in time (not that he will reveal that to anyone but amelia but only because she already knows of it). **

**I know some of you may be wondering when i will get around to fighting scenes but i honestly have no idea, im not great with fighting scenes but i WILL be doing one for naraku, so I guess ill probably put others in as well I just dont know when. Anyways wether flamel sticks around or not I haven't figured it out yet, that being said, i do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please if there is any suggestions, feel free to state so in a message to me or a comment. I always look forward to hearing from all my readers. Thanks again! **


End file.
